


My 愛

by starjay



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel! Junhui, Demon! Minghao, M/M, Red String of Fate AU, angst if you squint, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starjay/pseuds/starjay
Summary: He knew about soulmates, of course, red strings of fate that tied humans together. Junhui saw them all the time, though they were more ribbon than string, connecting people from all around the world. Sometimes, he could feel the joy of those who found their soulmate, and the anguish of those who lost them, of having their ribbon cut.But this ribbon was different, for though Junhui saw countless shades of red in his lifetime, this was the first time he saw white.





	My 愛

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on Jun and Minghao’s performance videos for My I and inspired by my future yesterday, so I strongly suggest you guys check them out!!
> 
> Big thanks to my betas Kiki and [blueyouthheaven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyouthheaven/pseuds/blueyouthheaven)! I love you guys so much <3

When he first met the angel, it was along a white, deserted beach overlooking a sapphire ocean that glittered under the midday sun.

The lack of people was the first clue that the boy was an angel, the second was his platinum hair that may as well have been glowing in place of a halo. No human being should look this ethereal taking a stroll along the shore.

Their eyes meet; for a heartbeat, neither of them react. The beautiful angel was perhaps too shocked for words, which prompted Minghao to quirk a smile at him.

The reaction was instantaneous, a brilliant smile breaking out to make the other boy’s handsome face even more gorgeous. Minghao found that he liked the look quite a lot, and would come to find a thrill in earning that smile each time they met henceforth.

The angel’s face changed suddenly, morphing into one of fear as he recognized him as a demon. Minghao held out both hands to soothe him. _It's alright_ , he tried to convey through his gaze. _I won't hurt you_. The other boy wavered for a bit, but turned anyway, running away from him.

Minghao’s gaze followed the retreating figure until he disappeared into the distance, pleased with himself. He knew the angel would come back to him, through a sixth sense he would come to trust.

~~

With Minghao, it was always push and pull. Give and take. And the other boy didn't make it easy for him.

Curiosity was what prompted Junhui to seek the demon out again, but it was gut feeling that led him to the enormous mansion facing the sea. Minghao had been waiting for him by the door, a smirk on his face, and he'd returned it.

 _I knew you'd come_ , his gaze told him, but “Welcome to my home. My name is Xu Minghao, what about you?” was what the demon had said instead.

Junhui had introduced himself, wandering around the house to explore, until Minghao caught up to him and demanded attention as well.

Now far too familiar with its layout, Junhui could easily locate Minghao with little thought within the mansion’s vast walls. Their game always began with him staying away from whatever taboo relationship was developing between the two of them, but Junhui would inevitably end up returning to Minghao’s side. Angel and demon or not, his gut told him that was where he belonged. It felt right.

Because Minghao was the only person who could read him like an open book, who tore him apart piece by piece but always puts him back together stronger, better. Minghao was the one with whom he could fly above the still waters at night, the two of them soaring side by side in the quiet twilight.

It was their own little game, this pushing and pulling like the tides and the moon. But they were equals in every way, and one would never be able to best the other. They complimented each other perfectly, and perhaps, that was why Junhui kept coming back for more.

~~

They found them one day, no matter how hard the two of them hid.

The other angels had descended from the clouds like spectrals emerging from fog, with the sole purpose of taking back what belonged to them. By continuing to meet, Junhui and Minghao were violating the laws of both Heaven and Hell, and Heaven was demanding the fine be paid.

Junhui had wanted them to leave their sanctuary when he sensed his brethren’s arrival, yet Minghao hadn't wanted to. The mansion was their playground, their home, but now his attachment would lead to the capture of his love.

 _His love_. How liberating it was to finally be able to put a word to his feelings for the angel, who, despite being worn and ragged from fighting his very people, looked ethereal as always.

They surrounded him, unhesitant and unrelenting, threatening to suffocate Junhui’s being like vicious thorns in a garden. He heard the angel yelling at him to leave as he was ripped from his side, but Minghao wasn't planning to without him.

He turned around as Junhui was dragged off into the mist. _Trust me_ , his eyes said, as he reached a hand out to the angel, lending him strength to free his arms.

Junhui understood him, clear as day, as they had learned to understand each other without words on all those starlit nights. _I trust you_ , he told him, and took his hand.

~~

Junhui was the first to see it.

Minghao had helped him escape the wrath of the archangels, had silently asked to share his power as he created a pocket in the fabric of reality, allowing them to slip away from their pursuers. Since their powers merged, Junhui’s wings had been tipped with black, and the demon’s with white. His wings had been absorbed into his skin for now, no more than bumps on his shoulder blades, as Minghao joined him by the railing on the roof of the skyscraper.

Their hands had been resting side by side on the metal, almost touching but not quite, when Junhui chanced a look down. There, binding his wrist to Minghao’s, was a translucent ribbon.

He knew about soulmates, of course, red strings of fate that tied humans together. Junhui saw them all the time, though they were more ribbon than string, connecting people from all around the world. Sometimes, he could feel the joy of those who found their soulmate, and the anguish of those who lost them, of having their ribbon cut.

But this ribbon was different, for though Junhui saw countless shades of red in his lifetime, this was the first time he saw white.

“Hey, look,” Junhui nudged Minghao, who had been staring at the setting sun in the horizon, creating an orange glow over the distant ocean. Junhui itched to fly, but his wings refused to come out. Perhaps it was because the night air was still, so he could not soar with the wind.

As usual, his love (his soulmate) knew exactly what he was referring to. A small gasp escaped Minghao’s parted lips as he glanced down at their bound wrists. Junhui counted this as a victory for him, for though it wasn't of his doing, making Minghao surprised was a feat in itself.

The demon’s eyes were bright when he lifted them up to meet his, and Junhui was once again reminded that demons weren't horrific creatures from tales they would tell young angels. Demons were once a creation of Heaven as well - fallen angels - and that made them every bit as mystical and stunning as their heavenly counterparts.

“Fly with me,” Minghao whispered to him, and Junhui prepared to spread his wings.

A constricting sense of hopelessness threatened to consume him when he failed to call up his wings, and Minghao seemed to be facing similar troubles.

“Do you think,” Junhui began quietly, voicing aloud what they were both thinking, “that this is our punishment? An angel and a demon, soulmates…” He chuckled mirthlessly.

Minghao gripped his hand tight and led him away from the railing, out of the building, and towards the beckoning sea. “No. We should not be punished. We did nothing wrong, it is simply the way of fate. This will be fixed.”

They reached the beach, hands still clasped tightly together. “Maybe this was a mistake,” Junhui mumbled, thinking it was too soft to be heard by the other boy.

But Minghao knew his thoughts better than himself. “It's not. We are not a mistake. It was fate that led us together, and I will not go against destiny.”

The angel wished he could share his conviction, and sending his doubts, Minghao pulled him close. Their bond tugged at their wrists, as if it became a physical manifestation of their emotions.

“I have an idea, but you won't like it,” the demon broke their embrace to say.

“I don't want to part from you,” Junhui replied, understanding sparking between them.

“It is the only way, my love. I will find a solution, but we must not tempt fate for the time being. I know how you love to fly.” Minghao pushed at the ribbon on his wrist as if it was a normal ribbon, and it slid off after catching slightly on his thumb. “I’ll protect you.”

Junhui felt a shudder go through his body as the bond was removed, and he found that he could no longer read his soulmate like before. “Don’t leave me.”

“We’ll meet again. Trust me,” Minghao implored.

The angel gritted his teeth and nodded, following his example. Even as agony ripped through his very being, as acute as having lost a limb, his wings twisting painfully as they struggled to be freed. Even as he lost the yin to his yang. “I trust you.”

~

Years. That's how long it took for his literal deal with the devil to come into effect. To Minghao, and all that he had endured in the depths of Hell, it felt like millennia.

He was walking along the shore now, the sun bearing down on his neck. The beach was unusually deserted for the hour, so he allowed his wings to stretch out to their full potential. Wings, the very reason for his expedition to the centre of Hell, though it was not for his own wings he bargained for. He knew how Junhui loved to fly, loved the freedom that came with sailing above the winds, for he had told him with the look in his eyes whenever they raced each other across the ocean.

Minghao wondered if the boy would show. After all, his angel’s memories were gone as a part of the deal, but the calling of a soulmate was ingrained with one’s core structure. Their bond wasn't broken, for their love had been the love in the highest degree. Pure, sacred.

The sun had climbed higher in the sky now, nearing noon. As if following a script, Junhui came into his vision, as breathtaking as the day they first met. Minghao smirked at him as they came to a stop in front of a fallen ribbon among the sand, fluttering from the ocean breeze. The tug of the bond strengthened, beckoning.

They sank to their knees in unison, performing an unknown choreographed dance. Minghao put the ribbon back on his wrist, where it settled comfortably as it always had, turning from opaque to translucent. Junhui looked up from their bond, eyes shining bright.

 _You kept your promise_ , he said.

“Anything for you,” Minghao replied.

And Minghao never should've doubted him, because they were destined to be together, and they would always find their way to each other, no matter what. He drank in the sight of his best friend, his angel, his soulmate.

“My love.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the Seventeen fandom, so let me know how I did! I know many parts of this AU are rather vague, but it was just an idea I had to get out as soon as possible, plus I liked the sort of ~aesthetic~ this fic had haha. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> ~ Starjay


End file.
